Once four, now three, possibly two?
by shannyfish
Summary: **FINISHED!** What happens when the team has lost one and then they might loose another? Spoilers for last of Season 5.
1. The Attack

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, Showtime and MGM do.  
  
Author's Note:This takes place after season 5, but before season 6. There are spoilers for the end of season 5 that have not yet aired in the US, even though that's where I am I've been downloading via sg1archive.com. Also, I know that Hammond has Colonel Simmons arrested and that he was in big trouble, but this is a what if. What if he got off without getting in trouble?  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Once Four, now three, possibly two?"  
  
  
SG-1 was on an alien planet that was mostly ocean with one small patch of sandy area. They were dressed in their tan and brown uniforms since they were merely there to collect some readings and samples. SG-1 was still three and had not taken leave since Daniel's death, Colonel O'Neill had thought it best. Teal'c was assigned to stay at the gate while Jack went with Sam to collect the samples and readings. The planet's temprature seemed cold to Sam, but the colonel just thought that it needed some palm trees and some beach towels. Sam Carter was tired and upset, it seemed as if she had been upset ever since Daniel had died. Maybe it was because there was no memorial service, no leave given, and the fact that they weren't even completely sure that Daniel HAD died. Sam collected some sand and put it in a container. "Colonel," Sam said looking up to see that he oviously was annoyed at collecting sand and water samples. "I need to go collect a water sample, why don't you go and check how the readings are coming?"  
  
"Good idea, I'll be right back Carter," Jack O'Neill said as he turned and headed back toward the Stargate.  
  
Sam approached the edge of the emencely vast ocean. She set her gear down as she dipped the container into the water and then sealed the container. Sam tucked everything away in her bag, she stopped when she heard a noise. It was like water bubbling, she turned to look at the water to see that there were no bubbles. It was silent. She turned back to her bag and zipped it up. Sam heard the noise again, but this time was grabbed from behind. "Colonel!" she yelled as she was pulled into the water. Sam was pulled under and she could feel something touching both sides of her neck. She couldn't breathe and she was starting to take water into her lungs. Sam's neck suddenlly felt as if it was on fire and soon she lost consciousness.  
  
As soon as O'Neill and Teal'c had heard Sam scream they had ran to the ocean and found her bag. O'Neill immediately jumped in. He dove underneath the water. Teal'c, too, joined O'Neill in the ocean. They both dove under the water in search of Samantha Carter. After ten minutes of searching they paused when they saw blood in the water only a yard away from them. They swam to where the blood was and dove under. Jack felt something, but could not see, so he pulled it up. It was Carter. He immediately noticed that her neck was cut three times on both sides of her neck and was heavily bleeding. She also appeared to be very pale and not breathing. "Teal'c, we need to dial home now!" Jack said as he carried Sam out of the ocean and headed for the Stargate.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Will Sam live?  
  
How will Jack and the others react?  
  
And of course there has to be trouble!   
NID? Pentagon?   
Maybourne? Simmons? New Guy?  
Evil Goa'uld? Evil Tok'ra?  
Anubis? Anise?  
  
Who knows?  
Well except me!  
: ) 


	2. SG-1's return to the SGC and the Meeting

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime and upcoming Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Four once, three now, possibly two?"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Janet Frasier was waiting when Colonel O'Neill came through with Major Carter. He laid her down and Doctor Frasier immediately examined her neck wounds and then began CPR. She stopped to check Carter's vitals and then began again. It wasn't working. "Charge the paddles for 200," Frasier told the nurse. "Clear?" she placed the paddles on Sam's chest and Sam's heart started. It was vague, but it was there. "Let's get a ventalator hooked up!" A tube was inserted down Sam's throat and a bag temporarily assisted by a nurse to keep her breathing and her heart beating.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doctor, why don't you go first?" General Hammond suggested.  
  
"Yes, sir. At first we thought the slits on Major Carter's throat to be a wound, but in fact they seem to be more like gills."  
  
"Like a fish?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I think that the reason there was so much blood is because our bodies weren't built for it and now it's hard for her to breathe on her own."  
  
"So, how do we fix it?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I can suggest is that either you find whoever did this or contact the Tok'ra."  
  
"What of Samantha Carter's living will?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"For now, it's not going into effect because in fact Sam IS breathing on her own, we're just helping a little."  
  
"Colonel, contact the Tok'ra. In an hour SG teams one, two, and eight will go back to the planet to look for the creature."  
  
"I suggest somekind of water...fish finder thing?" O'Neill suggested.  
  
"I'll make sure you have a device like that Colonel."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Dismissed." 


	3. Jack & Janet's talk about Sam & Daniel

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Four once, three now, possibly two?"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Jack stayed by Sam's bedside. He had told Janet that he'd leave when he was scheduled to go through the gate. They had hooked her up to a ventalator, heart monitor, and one that showed her brain activity. She was pale. So very pale. Doctor Frasier had wrapped Carter's neck in gauze and said that it seemed to be helping. "Colonel, shouldn't you be resting or eating?" Janet Frasier asked.  
  
"I already told you that I'm staying!"  
  
"Fine. I thought you should know that Cassie's coming. I talked to her and she said she wanted to sit with Sam while you're gone."  
  
"How she getting here?"  
  
"One of my nurses is bringing her. It was on the way."  
  
"Good. Maybe Carter's just waiting for me to get to the planet and play in the water a little more before waking up? Maybe she's just really tired?"  
  
"I know she was tired. She's been losing sleep ever since Daniel died. I told her that I was concerned, but...and then the general told me after you left that he had found her in Daniel's office crying before your mission with the Asguard. She tried to cover it up of course, but..."  
  
"Hammond knows us too well."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe it had to do with her not feeling like his death was adknowledged."  
  
"Maybe. I should call Catherine, she and Ernest besides Cassie are the only people outside of the SGC that Daniel actually knew. You remember when we thought Daniel had died, that one time when we thought that he had burned to death, but we were really brainwashed."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We went to Daniel's apartment and were going to pack his things up. Let me just tell you that Daniel could start the Doctor Daniel Jackson Muesum of Ancient Stuff."  
  
"Nice title, Colonel."  
  
"Yeah, well. Maybe we should have a room where it can be like a library with artifacts. Like an anthropology lounge or something..."  
  
"Colonel..."  
  
"I miss Daniel..."   
  
"I know. Me too. Why don't you eat something before you leave? I'll stay with Sam until Cassie gets here, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but..."  
  
"I'll call you if anything changes."  
  
"Thank you," he said as he left the infirmary. 


	4. The boating trip and Hammond & Siler's c...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Four once, three now, possibly two?"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"How about the Asguard? Don't they owe us a favor, at least one?" Ferretti asked as he stood next to O'Neill while they watched a boat being assembled.  
  
"Good point. We did sort of save the entire Asguard future and all."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah. We saved the world again. We saved one of their scientists and a frozen ancient Asguard."  
  
"Frozen Asguard?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently they're all clones. Makes sense."  
  
"Sir," one of Ferretti's men interrupted their conversation. "The boat's ready." The boat was just big enough to fit five adults. "So, you and I will go along with Teal'c and two of SG-2. The rest of you stay here." The team of five got into the boat and set out. They took out the equipment, dropped some probes into the water and started to get their readings.  
  
"Has SG Teams one, two, and eight reported in, yet?" Hammond asked.  
  
"No, sir," the technician told him.  
  
"Dial in and let's contact them. Siler said that it could take some time."  
  
"Chevron one encoded."  
  
"Sir," Siler said as he walked into the control room. "Maybe I should go through to help them."  
  
"If they need you, I'll send you."  
  
"Chevron two encoded."  
  
"We'll communicate via the MALP."  
  
"Chevron three encoded."  
  
"Yes, sir," Siler said.  
  
"Chevron four encoded."  
  
"Sir, I was in to visit Major Carter and Doctor Frasier asked me to give you an update."  
  
"Chevron five encoded."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Chevron six encoded."  
  
"Doctor Frasier says that Major Carter has slipped into a coma, sir."  
  
"Chevron seven locked."  
  
"I see."  
  
"She told me that she promised Colonel O'Neill that he would be informed of any changes in Major Carter's condition."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Sir?" the technician asked.  
  
"Yes?" Hammond asked remembering he was there for a reason.  
  
"The Stargate, sir."  
  
"Yes, out a signal through to the MALP."  
  
"Done, sir."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, this is Hammond. Come in."  
  
"Yes, sir. We're in a boat. Little blip readings, I think this planet has fish, sir. Might be a nice spot to go fishing, sir."  
  
"I see."  
  
"We're going to be heading back soon, sir."  
  
"Colonel, I have been asked to inform you that Major Carter has slipped into a coma."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Hammond out."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's pack it in, kids," O'Neill told the SG Teams.  
  
"What did Hammond say?" Ferretti asked walking up behind O'Neill.  
  
"Sam's in a coma."  
  
"The boat and equipment are all packed up. Let's head home?"  
  
"Yeah. Teal'c dial us home."  
  
Teal'c approached the DHD and began to dial Earth. When the fourth chevron was engaged an incoming wormhole was dialed in faster. All seven chevrons were locked. "O'Neill, incoming wormhole!"  
  
"Well, we can't really take cover," O'Neill said as he raised his weapon and watched as the others did the same and formed a half circle around the gate and DHD. Out of the event horizon walked a large round looking humanoid with fishlike slits on his neck. He was a bluish tone and all he wore was a simple waist cover up which was tan. His eyes were dark blue that just brought attention to his eyes. "Hel...lo?"  
  
"Greetings. You should not be here," the alien said in a blured tone.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You stole from us and you return?"  
  
"Stole? We didn't steal anything the first time we were here."  
  
"You stole the one we needed."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"The female."  
  
"She's with us. YOU attacked her!"  
  
"No. We merely changed her."  
  
"She's dying!"  
  
"She should not be. She SHOULD be here. It would be better."  
  
"Our doctor says that it would not be better for her here."  
  
"What is doctor?"  
  
"Someone who heals and takes care of people."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I can heal her. I will fix what I have done. Bring her here."  
  
"Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"I must be in the water for a time. I must regain my strength."  
  
"We'll return soon," O'Neill said and waited as Teal'c dialed the gate and sent the code through. The teams returned home through the stargate. 


	5. Colonel Simmons reporting for duty

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Once four, now three, possibly two"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Janet arrived back in the infirmary to find that Cassie was being held by two men and Sam was being put into a gurney. "Hey!" Janet yelled and pushed the emergency button on the wall. There were at least seven men in the room. She recognized one of the men, Colonel Frank Simmons from the Pentagon.  
  
"Now Doctor Fraiser, I have an official order that says that I can take custody of Major Carter."  
  
"I don't care if it's been issued by the president! You go through General Hammond. Plus, she's not in any condition to be transported."  
  
Suddenlly several armed men from the SGC and General Hammond trailing behind. "What's going on?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Colonel Simmons and his men are trying to TAKE Major Carter and..."  
  
"I have orders, General!" Simmons interrupted Doctor Frasier.  
  
"Weren't you arrested the last time you were here?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you and your men don't remove yoursleves from the infirmary and apoligize to Cassie and Doctor Frasier then I'll have to have you forceably removed and confined to quarters. Now which will you choose?"  
  
"I have orders, General."  
  
"I don't care about your orders! I AM concerned about MY people."  
  
"You should, the president will just say that my orders stand. You know that you can't run to the president everytime someone comes to the SGC from the Pentagon, NID, or even Senator Kinsey," Simmons told Hammond.  
  
"That may be, BUT I am in command of this facility and these ARE MY PEOPLE. I am still in command and you will not remove Major Carter until I see your orders, talk to Doctor Frasier about her current condition, AND I WILL contact the president."  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
"Colonel Simmons, may I see your orders?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Simmons handed over a document.  
  
"While I'm looking this over, why don't you go to the commissary or stay in some temporary quarters?"  
  
"Why, thank you General," Simmons said and then left with his men.  
  
Hammond waited until he was sure that Simmons had left before speaking. He helped Janet move Sam back to her bed. Cassie sat back in her chair next to the bed. Janet covered her patient back up and checked the monitors, and all of the tubes and connections. "Doctor, IS she in a condition to be moved?"  
  
"Truthfully?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It depends on what form of transportation, but she should not be moved. She needs to be hooked up to and IV unit for medications and nutrients, heart monitor, a unit that monitors her brain, and a ventalator."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Please don't let him take Sam!" Cassie told Hammond.  
  
"I don't want to let him, but if I'm ordered, then I can't go against the president." 


	6. We Have to go Back!

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Once four, now three, possibly two?"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"We HAVE to take Sam back!" O'Neill told Hammond as he marched into his office unannounced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We found this fish guy and he did that to Sam, but he'll fix it."  
  
"I'm afraid we have two choices, maybe three Colonel."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"You can take Sam to the planet and have her healed. Bring her back and then she'll go with Colonel Simmons to the Pentagon."  
  
"That's choice number one?! No, that's no longer a choice. Next!"  
  
"We just leave Sam how she is on the ventalator and she still goes with Simmons."  
  
"Come on General! We can't do that! What's the next one?"  
  
"You take Sam back, and then I resign and see how long it takes them to replace me."  
  
"Come on, General! That's not a choice wither. We'd probably get stuck with Vidrine and he wouldn't care one bit."  
  
"What else can we do?"  
  
"Teal'c and I take Sam back to the planet, she gets healed, and then we disapear."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"We could stay with the Tok'ra or go to Abydos."  
  
"Jack, you know Abydos and the Tok'ra would be the first place they'd look."  
  
"If we go to Abydos we could bury the gate."  
  
"Jack, all I can say is to do what's right. I know we try, but it doesn't always happen."  
  
"So, goodluck at whenever you do."  
  
"Thank you," Jack said as he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good luck SG-1," General George Hammond told them as the fifth chevron engaged. But an incoming wormhole was established instead, the iris closed, but was opened again when the correct IDC was sent alerting them that the Tok'ra were coming. Jacob Carter walked through the gate and was met at the end of the ramp by Teal'c, Jack carrying Sam, and General Hammond.  
  
"What happened?" was all Jacob could think to say.  
  
"Long story," Jack told him.  
  
"Briefing room, now," Hammond told them.  
  
"So, what?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Well, Sam was attacked by this fish guy and he wanted to make Sam a fish person too."  
  
"Fish guy?"  
  
"It is true," Teal'c told Jacob.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"We take her back, he fixes her, and then we disapear."  
  
"Disapear?"  
  
"Colonel Simmons is here from the Pentagon. He has orders to take Sam with him, Jacob."  
  
"I see. Where will you go?"  
  
"Well, we were going to ask our buddies the Tok'ra OR we'll go to Abydos."  
  
"I'm going to have to ask the Tok'ra council, but where can I meet you?"  
  
"Abydos, but we have to bury the gate soon."  
  
"Bury it. I'll get a ship." 


	7. Disapearing

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
Author's Note: Trivia Question at end that is posted on all of my SG-1 chapters that were updated at the same time. : )  
  
  
SG-1 went to the planet and the "fish guy" healed Sam, but she did not regain consciousness. SG-1 continued to Abydos and were welcomed, O'Neill, Teal'c, Skaara, and some of the other boys helped to bury the gate once again. O'Neill explained to Kasuf and Skaara that Daniel had died, and the reason they were there. Kasuf told them they were welcome as long as they like. Skaara showed them where they could stay and went to get bedding and water. Jack laid Sam down in the tent and out her head in his lap. He traced her pale face lightly, and she started to stir. "Carter?"  
  
Sam Carter opened her eyes. "Colonel?" she said weakly.  
  
"Hey Sam. How ya feeling?"  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
"Good."  
  
"WHERE are we?"  
  
"Abydos."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Simmons wanted to take you away and we couldn't let that happen. You're the only scientist I have left, if we lose you that only leaves me and Teal'c."  
  
"Why Abydos?"  
  
"Well, it might be the Tok'ra. But if you think up any better place don't hesitate to fill me in."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Jack. My name's Jack. Remember?"  
  
"Yes," Sam told him smiling slightly.  
  
  
  
Jacob landed the Goa'uld ship on Abydos far enough away from the city and pyramid to find several natives watching him closely, and farther in he found Teal'c talking to one of the boys. "Teal'c."  
  
"Jacob Carter."  
  
"Where's Sam?"  
  
"With Colonel O'Neill. In the tent the Abydonians have provided us with. I will direct you," Teal'c said walking down a row of tents and then opened one. Sam and Jack were inside. Colonel O'Neill helped Sam to sit next to him.  
  
"Hey Sam, how are you?" Jacob asked entering the tent and making his way to Sam.  
  
"Fine," she said as he sat next to her and gave her a look. "I am. Really," she told him.  
  
Jacob pulled Sam into his arms. "Good, I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"So, what'd the council say?" Jack asked.  
  
"They said no."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I can take Sam, but not all of you."  
  
"If Jack goes back he'll be court martialed and Teal'c will probably be taken by Simmons," Sam told her father.  
  
"I'm sorry Sam."  
  
"Haven't we helped the Tok'ra enough? Don't they trust us?" Jack asked.  
  
"What about Cimmeria? Or another Asguard protected planet?" Sam suggested.  
  
"We could do that, but they still might find us," Jack told her.  
  
"Sam, why don't we go for a walk?" Jacob suggested.  
  
"She shouldn't be walking around, Jacob."  
  
"Don't worry Jack, I'll take care of her."  
  
"Okay," Sam said as her father helped her up. They walked out of the tent and the pyramid. "What's wrong, Dad?"  
  
"Sam, you're calling him Jack?"  
  
"It's his name, is there a problem with that?"  
  
"It's just that I've always heard you call him Colonel O'Neill or Colonel. He's been very protective of you."  
  
"He's a friend, Dad."  
  
"I know, but is that all he really is?"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Maybe you and Jack are getting too close, Sam. He's your C. O. "  
  
"I know that. He's just your friend."  
  
"Sam, tell me the truth. If Jack or you were not Air Force and there were no regulations, would you be more than friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want you to come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to be able to go back to the SGC, back to SG-1 without any troubles. Jack could take advantage of this situation."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Please Sam. You're not quite yourself right now. Please come with me. Jack and Teal'c will be fine. What if someone finds them? You could slow them down and I know they're not going to just leave you behind."  
  
"We don't leave anyone behind."  
  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Okay. I'll go with you."  
  
"Good. Just tell Jack you need some time away. That you don't want to endanger the team, he'll understand."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
"You're what?" Jack asked upset.  
  
"I'm going with my dad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It will be safer."  
  
"For who?"  
  
"For everyone."  
  
"Sam...come on you've got to stay here. We've all got to stick together."  
  
"If you order me, I'll stay."  
  
"I know, but I usually don't have to order any of you to do what I want," Jack paused. "Go with Jacob then."  
  
"Thank you Jack," Sam said. She looked around to see that no one was around, "Jack?" Sam called and he turned to face her. Sam kissed him and then hugged him whispering, "I love you," into his ear.  
  
"I know. I love you, too," Jack whispered back and pulled her tighter. "You'll have a GDO, so if something should happen you can go back to the SGC."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you soon."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Sam left Jack and walked off to find her dad. They proceeded to the ship and took off. Jacob headed back to the Tok'ra base.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
What happened to the Antartica DHD?  
  
  
Egyptian Stargate (original stargate on Earth)  
  
Used by Ra on Earth, AncientEgyptians buried the gate and cut off Ra, was found at Giza by Catherine's father, US had tests early on and Ernest went through and got trapped, put in storage, reactivated in Cheyanne Mountain for the Abydos mission, shut off and put under guard, reactivated when Apohias came through, used by the SGC until it was transported to Thor's ship, crashed into the ocean with Thor's ship, in current use by the Russians.  
  
  
Egyptian DHD (original DHD on Earth)  
  
Used by Ra, buried with the stargate, taken by the Germans in 1906, taken by the Red Army at the end of WWII, Russians were using it to conntrol their gate, and then SG-1 blew it up to save Teal'c.  
  
  
Antartica Stargate (secondary stargate on Earth)  
  
Found by Sam and Jack accidently, taken by the SGC as a back up gate, stored in Area 51, used by Maybourne's covert team, put into to use at the SGC after the Egyptian Stargate was transported aboard Thor's ship and then crashed into the ocean and thought to be lost, in current use of the SGC.  
  
  
Antartica DHD (secondary DHD on Earth)  
  
Found by Sam and Jack along with a frozen Jaffa, taken for storage at Area 51, used by Maybourne's covert team, and then...what happened?..... 


	8. Edora

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does. : )  
  
Author's Note: New Chapter up, so what do you think? Please read and review! Oh, and read and review my other Stargate SG-1 fics: Lost Angels from the Future Children trilogy, New Eden, Once four, now three, possibly two?, Alternate, Alternate, Alternate Universe or AAA Universe, and What happens when everything goes wrong?  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Once four, now three, possibly two?"  
Chapter 8  
  
  
It had been three weeks since Jack had let Sam go with her father. For those three weeks every night he would look up into the sky and wish that she would come back and that she was safe. He and Teal'c had done all of it for her. They had exiled themselves for her and she had left them alone. Teal'c was doing much better though, he was used to being on alien planets and working hard. It was so much harder for Jack O'Neill, he was used to being in charge and being a solider. "Teal'c!"  
  
"Yes, O'Neill?"  
  
"I'm going to visit Edora. See how the people are doing. I need you to stay here in case Sam comes back, so that you can bring her with you."   
  
"I understand O'Neill."  
  
Jack O'Neill and the others un buried the gate and went through to Edora. Laira and some of the natives were waiting and they welcomed him fully.  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, it's been three weeks. Can I go back?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam, there's not an available ship right now."  
  
"Don't lie to me, I'm not five. I know you have a ship and even if you didn't I know you could get one!"  
  
"Sam...wait a few more weeks."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Ten?"  
  
"No! Now!"  
  
"Samantha Carter! I am only doing what's best for you..."  
  
"Dad, if you don't take me back today then I will never talk to you ever again! And I'll have it so that Mark's not talking to you either. Dad, please?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"We'll leave for Abydos in an hour." 


	9. Sam comes back

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Once Four, Now Three, Possibly Two?"  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Teal'c was in the pyramid with the other Abydonians because there was a sand storm outside. It started to die down and everyone was getting stuff together to leave. Suddenlly the pyramid began to shake slightly as a ship landed on top. Everyone ran and hid. The rings appeared and a white cloaked figure was revealed. The figure circled and then appraoched the tent that Teal'c had been staying in by himself since O'Neill had left. "Stop!" Teal'c commanded jumping out with his staff behind the figure and pointed it at the figure. The figure stopped and put their hands up. "Turn slowly." The figure turned and slowly pulled sown the white hood to reveal the face of Samantha Carter. "Samantha Carter!" Teal'c said happily (well as happy as Teal'c gets anyways : ) ).  
  
"So are you going to shot me, or what?" she asked.  
  
"I am sorry, I did not expect you to return the way that you did," Teal'c apoligized lowering his staff weapon.  
  
"There's a sand storm. Dad, didn't think it was safe for me to walk here in it."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Where's Jack?"  
  
"He is gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Yes, he left right after you left and left me behind in case you came back."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"Edora."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He said that we should go there if you returned."  
  
"No."  
  
"O'Neill said..."  
  
"I don't care! If he's on Edora, he went there to see Laira."  
  
"You wish not to see him with her?"  
  
"No, it's just that..."  
  
"You and O'Neill care about each other."  
  
Sam looked at Teal'c, "yes."  
  
"He does still care for you Samantha Carter."  
  
"Then why isn't he here?"  
  
"It hurt him when you left with your father."  
  
"I know, but I needed to."  
  
"Please, let us join O'Neill. He will be very happy that you're feeling better and that you have returned."  
  
"Whatever you say Teal'c, but if not it's your fault."  
  
"Yes, Samantha Carter."  
  
"Teal'c, why don't you call me Sam?"  
  
"I will if you wish."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Okay, Sam."  
  
"Thank you. And if you're wrong and I'm right you owe me a whole lot of chocolate ice cream when we get back to the SGC."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"For the reason if I get my heart broken it's the only thing that'll make me feel better. You know we lost Daniel and if we lose Jack to the Edorans, then..."  
  
"We shall not lose him, let us go."  
  
"Okay, Teal'c."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	10. Going to Edora

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Once four, now three, possibly two?"  
Chapter 10  
  
  
Sam and Teal'c walked through the Abydonian gate and came out through the Edoran gate. They walked a ways until they came across the town. Teal'c spotted Jack out in one of the fields with the other men, "over here Sam." Teal'c led the way with Sam close behind. Teal'c was dressed in tan Abydonian robes while Sam was dressed in white pants, shirt, and a hooded long jacket. They stuck out as they approached the field. "O'Neill!" Teal'c called.  
  
"Teal'c it's about time!" Jack yelled back as he walked towards them. Sam noticed that he wasn't looking at her. Thee entire time he was looking at Teal'c and only Teal'c. "How's it going?"  
  
"I have returned with Sam, O'Neill," Teal'c told him.  
  
"Oh, well, okay," Jack said and then turned.  
  
"O'Neill!" Teal'c called back, but Sam was already heading back to the stargate. "Samantha Carter! Where are you going?" He asked and Jack turned.  
  
Sam turned around still walking towards the gate. "I'm going to dial home!" she told him angry.  
  
"But you will be killed if the GDO code is not sent through first."  
  
"That's what I was hoping!"  
  
"O'Neill, will you not do something?!"  
  
"Teal'c, she's made up her mind."  
  
"Samantha Carter was right. We lost Daniel Jackson and now we are losing you," Teal'c said before running after Sam.   
  
"Damn it!" Jack said to himself thinking about Daniel and then about Sam. Jack heard the stargate power up and then Sam scream. Jack took off for the gate. When Jack made it to the gate he found Teal'c unconscious and staff burns in the ground. Jack turned over Teal'c onto his back and found a flat piece of gold with Anubis' symbol on it. "Anubis was here?" Jack said softly in disbelief.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	11. Going Back without Sam

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Once four, now three, possibly two?"  
Chapter 11 - Going Back without Sam  
  
  
  
Jack looked back at Edora, and then he knew what he had to do. He entered the address to Earth, he pulled out their GDO and entered the code. He hoped that Hammond would okay the iris being opened or else he and Teal'c would be killed and there would be no hope for Sam. Jack grabbed the gold piece and tucked it away and then pulled Teal'c through the gate.  
  
Luckily Hammond had okayed the iris being opened. And as soon as Jack dragged Teal'c through he heard the gate operator call for a medical team. Soon, Doctor Frasier came rushing in with four others with a gurney and tended to Teal'c. "What happened?" Janet asked.  
  
"Anubis came through the Edoran gate and took Sam and shot Teal'c," Jack explained.  
  
"How did Anubis know you were there?" Hammond asked as the medical team rushed Teal'c to the infirmary.  
  
"They couldn't have. Sam was with the Tok'ra and then she went to Abydos and then she and Teal'c met me on Edora. The Tok'ra didn't know about Edora and the Abydonians couldn't have contacted them, so it had to be just pure dumb luck."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you came back, Colonel."  
  
"I've missed it."  
  
"We've all missed all of you. So, now we have to contact the Tok'ra and try to get a location on Anubis so that we can rescue Major Carter."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, we still have to deal with Simmons."  
  
"Simmons can wait."  
  
"Let's hope he feels the same way and decides not to visit the SGC."  
  
"Maybe he's given up?"  
  
"I don't think we're that lucky, Colonel."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC... 


	12. Rescuing Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do. : )  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so I might actually be posting new chapters and stories now because I actually get to watch Stargate SG-1 now that I've moved and I've got the Sci-Fi channel. I didn't get to see the season six opener though, so if anyone saw it please e-mail me with what happened.  
  
innocent choir girl  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Once four, now three, possibly two?"  
Chapter 12- Rescuing Sam  
  
  
  
Samantha Carter opened her eyes only to see darkness all around her. She guessed that she was in some kind of cell. She tried to move around, but she was chained. She waited to see if her eyes adjusted to the darkness and sure enough they did to reveal that she was in some kind of cell, one without any windows and only one door. There was no one in the cell with her either, she was alone. Sam looked down to see that she was still dressed in the white clothing she had been caught in. She was chained by her hands, and from the metal cuffs being too tight she knew that her wrists were bleeding and it hurt like hell. She tried to think about what had happened, but everything had happened SO fast. She remembered that when she was dialing Teal'c was running up and then they realized that the gate had been dialed in. Teal'c had tried to protect her when Anubis and his Jaffa came through, but his efforts had been uneffective. Teal'c had been shot and Jack hated her. She wondered how she would get out of the cell, she knew that Teal'c was the only one that could have seen the symbols to where she had been dragged off to and he might be dead. The cell door opened and two Jaffa entered, they unchained her, and then dragged her down the dark corridor. They brought her to a large room that seemed to serve as Anubis' court. There were several men and women who were obviously his slaves that were tending to his every need as he just sat on his black throne. She couldn't see his face...but she knew he was looking right at her. The Jaffa pushed her closer to him sending her onto her hands and knees. Anubis stood up and walked closer to her. The Jaffa pulled her up so that Anubis could get a better look at her. "She will be perfect," Anubis announced and Sam immediately knew what was going to happen...she would become a host. But something was wrong...the Jaffa dragged her back to the cell and chained her up.  
  
Sam sat in the cell like that for what seemed like days, but she knew it wasn't...she just had nothing to do but sit and she couldn't see the sky. Sam hoped that she was wrong, that instead of making her a host that he would just kill her. Sam wasn't sure she could go through being a host again, especially when she knew that it wouldn't be Tok'ra. She hoped that Teal'c was on his way to save her or even her dad and the Tok'ra. Sam's eyes closed thinking about how hard it had been when she was the host of Jolinar and she was Tok'ra, a tear ran down Sam's face. It was horrible, but even more horrible for the others...  
  
The Jaffa came back and unchained her again, dragged her down the corridor, and into a room that looked like a giant spa. There were women dressed in white, lotions, and all sorts of bath things. The Jaffa pushed her in and she was immediately led to an area was a giant tub. The women tended to Sam and the Jaffa left. The women undressed her and put her into the tub. "Please, do you know a way out?" Sam asked the women who were know washing her. The women just giggled. One of the women though looked familar somehow...no it couldn't be. She was in Anubis' palace, she knew no one there. After hours of being felt like she was a barbie doll, she was left in an area that had dozens of pillows. She had been redressed in white satin clothing. She laid her head down and hoped that she was wrong about Anubis making her a host. After she had fallen asleep Sam felt a hand cover her mouth, she opened her eyes to see the woman she had thought was familar.  
  
"Greetings Samantha Carter. Do not fear. I am Alynna of the Tok'ra," the woman also had blonde hair and blue eyes. Alynna was slightly shorter than Sam and her hair was long and curly. Alynna's skin was also a bronze color.   
  
"Tok'ra? I thought you looked familar," Sam whispered.  
  
"Yes, well I was hoping that you would remember me. Jacob will be happy to know that you are safe...I feared that they would implant you with Anubis' queen before I could get to you."  
  
"Do you know a way out?"  
  
"Yes, this way," Alynna led Sam to behind the giant tub. Alynna moved a panel and then slid through and Sam followed. Soon, they had made their way to the outside.  
  
"The colonel would hate this place," she mumbled seeing all the trees.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind. Where are we going?"  
  
"I've contacted the Tok'ra and we are to meet them only a short distance from here in a few minutes." Alynna led on and they made it to the site undetected. The ship uncloaked and ringed them aboard and then cloaked itself again as it made its way up towards space.  
  
On board the Tok'ra ship Sam found three familar faces. Her father, Teal'c, and Jack O'Neill. "Sam!" Jacob greeted her as he hugged her. He pulled back and looked strait into her eyes, "you okay kiddo?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. Thanks for getting me out so soon," Sam told him trying not to look at O'Neill.  
  
"Samantha Carter," Teal'c greeted and bowed his head.  
  
"Thank you, Teal'c. Are you okay?"  
  
"I am in perfect health. I am glad that you are safe."  
  
Jacob and Alynna headed for the Pel'tac and Teal'c followed. Sam started to follow when Jack O'Neill grabbed her hand. She turned around and he took her other hand. "Please let me go, Colonel."  
  
"Please Sam, let me explain..."  
  
"Colonel, please let me go!" Sam said struggling.  
  
"Sam! Please!"  
  
"No! Stop! Let me go!" she shouted at him still trying to get free, but he had her wrists and they were already sore. They places where the cuffs had touched her skin was bruised and scabbed over.   
  
"Jack!" Jacob yelled when he came to investigate the yelling and saw him holding Sam's wrists and her struggling.  
  
"Go away, Jacob."  
  
"Let her go!" Jacob said and forced Sam's wrists out of his hands. Her looked at her wrists and noticed that they were already bruised and scabbed over and that Jack must have accidentlly broke some of the scabbed areas because now her wrists were bleeding. Her looked at Sam who was crying. "Jack, I want you to stay away from her, do you understand?" Jacob touched her communicator, "Alynna, I need you to come back here. Sam needs some medical care." Jacob looked at Sam's wrists.  
  
"What?" Jack said suddenlly seeing what Jacob was so concerned about. Jack pulled out a med kit and approached Jacob who was watching him carefully. But Alynna came in.  
  
"Alynna nevermind," Jacob told her and she headed back to the Pel'tac. Jacob held Sam and held her wrists out, Jack carefully washed them, applied some cream and then wrapped them up in gauze. "Thank you."  
  
"She's asleep," Jack told him. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I know, but what were you two fighting about?"  
  
"Sam's mad because I went to Edora after you took her from Abydos, and when she returned she and Teal'c came to Edora and I ignored her. I was mad at her for choosing to go with you."  
  
"Jack, I only want what's best for her."  
  
"I know. Hey, Jacob, she looks pretty pale."  
  
"I know. We need to get her back to earth. She needs blood, she probably lost a lot when she was chained. Will she be okay when you gate home?"  
  
"I won't let Simmons take her, I'd shoot him before I let that happen."  
  
"Give Sam some time, and if I hear that you're causing her any trouble, Jack..."   
  
"I got it, Jake," Jack told him.  
  
"Good."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	13. Trying to get Back to Normal

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi does. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Once four, now three, possibly two?"  
Chapter 13 - Trying to get back to normal  
  
  
  
Sam, Jack, Teal'c, and Jacob arrived back to earth via the stargate. Alynna was waiting for Jacob on the ship on the planet they had gated from. When they stepped through the stargate...General Hammond and Colonel Simmons were waiting for them. "Damn it!" Jack yelled when he saw Simmons. "You can't have her! There's no way in hell!" Jack stood in front of Sam and Teal'c and Jacob stood on either side of her.  
  
"Now what makes you think that I would want Major Carter?" Simmons asked.  
  
"Because you always want one of us, and usually it's Teal'c or Carter ...apparently I don't rate high on your capture list."  
  
"Well, see Colonel O'Neill you are just a gigantic pain in the ass...on the other hand Teal'c possesses an adult Goa'uld and was in the service of Apohias while Major Carter was possessed by a Tok'ra AND she's had other such remarkable alien encounters...and you well...you aren't that interesting in the least!"  
  
"Why thank you! Now can you please get the hell out of the SGC?!"  
  
"Colonel," General Hammond addressed O'Neill. "Colonel Simmons has come to take ALL three remaining members of SG-1...I'm sorry but I couldn't overturn the order..."  
  
"I'll take them with me," Jacob told them.  
  
"They're not going anywhere UNTIL I examine them," came the voice of Doctor Janet Frasier. "And there's no over ruling that. General, Colonel, Major, Teal'c, let's go!" Janet told them and they quickly followed her and was followed by Simmons.  
  
Minutes later, they arrived at the infirmary with Simmons still trailing behind them. Doctor Frasier spun around and motioned for the SG team that was leaving to keep him out and they did as one of the nurses called the MPs. They all took seats on the beds. "Janet, check Sam out first. She's going to need some blood," Jacob informed her.   
  
"Thanks," Janet said and went over to Sam and took her vitals and checked her out. "Okay, so you've lost quite a bit of blood, Sam. You are in here for a while. You're going to need blood and you're probably going to need nutrients and to be hydrated. So, why don't you lay back while I get a unit of blood to start you on?" Janet suggested as she watched as she laid back without arguing.  
  
"Hey, Carter. Can I have a few minutes?" Jack asked sitting next to his second in command quickly. She just stared at him, "so I take that as a yes? Well, anyways...I'm really sorry. I am. I don't love Laira. I love a certain theorectical astrophysist that just happens to be an Air Force Major in Cheyenne Mountain and I believe that she's on SG-1? Have you seen anyone fitting that description?"  
  
Sam smiled amused at Jack's silliness.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	14. Making Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Once four, now three, possibly two?"  
Chapter 14 - Making Calls  
  
  
Infirmary  
Stargate Command  
  
  
Doctor Janet Frasier had kept SG-1 and Jacob in the infirmary and had kept them so that Simmons wouldn't have the chance to take any of them. While Sam was recovering Jack, Teal'c, and Jacob started to put together a plan. Sam listened in one day on the plan that the guys were thinking up. They hadn't told her because Janet didn't want her upsetted. "I can't!" Sam told them.  
  
"What?" Jacob asked turning to see his daughter sitting up listening to their conversation. "Sam, we have to."  
  
"No, we can't just keep running!"  
  
"Sam...please...if we don't then Simmons will take all of us away...and you know he's worse than Maybourne ever was!" Jack O'Neill shouted at her.  
  
"I'm not going!" Sam argued.  
  
"I'm afraid that I must agree with Samantha Carter," Teal'c said.  
  
"What?!" Jacob and Jack asked together unable to believe what he had just said.  
  
"Running will accomplish nothing."  
  
"Teal'c, see you can go through the gate and go home to your son and hang out with Bray'tac, so why can't we all leave? I mean I'm sure there's plenty of places we can go."  
  
"But none of those places are home," Sam said. "If I leave then I have no chance of ever seeing my brother or his kids or Cassie again..."  
  
"And if you stay you think Simmons is going to let you? Can you please just think of one of the places that we've visited that's felt the closest to home? Please?"  
  
"Tollana," Sam told him.  
  
"For crying out loud! The Tollans and their planet is gone! It's the second planet that they've been on and it's been destroyed!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Well how about one that's still around?"  
  
"How about your time in the infirmary is up?" came the voice of Colonel Frank Simmons.   
  
"Who the HELL let you in here?" Jack asked angry.  
  
"I had to," General Hammond announced. "I've made some more calls..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I've been able to get two of you off of Simmons orders."  
  
"Do I even WANT to know who's going?"  
  
"Teal'c will be free to stay at the SGC or go home whichever he chooses, his services have been invaluable and will continue over the years if he stays. Colonel...the president likes you and will not even consider letting Simmons taking you. However..."  
  
"Why her? She's more invaluable to the SGC than I am..."  
  
"I'm afraid that I've called all of the people I can. I'm sorry."  
  
"Let me," Jacob said.  
  
"Dad..." Sam started to argue.  
  
"No! I'm not going to let this "colonel" take you away from what you've always dreamed of and what you're best at. The SGC wouldn't have been possible without you, Sam!" Jacob stated getting really upset.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's not that long...I figured better something than nothing...anyways I'm afraid I'm suffering from the most dreaded Writer's Block!!!! 


	15. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
Stargate SG-1 "Once four, Now three, Possibly two?"  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 - Happily Ever After  
  
Infirmary - SGC  
  
"Major Carter is not going ANYWHERE," Doctor Frasier interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me?" Colonel Simmons said turning his attention to Doctor Frasier.  
  
"She's not finished with her treatment and I haven't given her a clean bill of health yet, so therefore she will NOT leave this infirmary at this time, is that clear?!"  
  
"General Hammond?" Simmons argued.  
  
"You heard her," General Hammond told Simmons.  
  
Simmons stormed out of the infirmary leaving Jacob, Janet, Hammond, Sam, and Jack in the infirmary. "Please stop," Sam told them.  
  
"We're not letting him take you Samantha," Jacob said. "I'm not losing anymore of our family."  
  
"What if you resigned?" Jack asked thinking aloud.  
  
"Resigned?! How can I do that?" Sam asked becoming more and more upset.  
  
"Sam, you need to stay calm," Janet told her.  
  
Sam nodded. "What am I suppose to do if I resign?"  
  
"I'll make sure that you remain assigned to the SGC," General Hammond told her.  
  
Sam looked down. "Sam?" Jack asked.  
  
Sam's eyes were tearing up when she looked up at them and simply nodded. "I'll get the paperwork together," Hammond said and then exited the infirmary.  
  
"Are you sure, Sam?" Jacob asked. Sam nodded.  
  
"It's the only way." Sam told him.  
  
  
  
Two Months Later. P6F-320  
  
It had been two months since Samantha Carter had resigned from the Air Force, giving up her title of Major, but she hadn't resigned from the SGC or SG-1. She was just Doctor Samantha Carter, the only difference was her title. Of course Colonel Simmons had been pissed, but no one really cared, and Jack had talked to the president and Jacob had made sure that everything was going to be okay for Sam after he left. And now she, Teal'c, and Colonel O'Neill were on yet again another planet full of trees with SG-2. "Ya know, you'd think that when the universe was created that they'd make the planets.I don't know.more interesting?!" Colonel O'Neill complained.  
  
"Sir," Doctor Carter's voice came from a few feet away, "look at this!"  
  
"Damn it Carter! Why do you keep calling me that?!"  
  
"Sorry, sir, what should I be calling you?" Sam Carter played knowing very well what he was talking about.  
  
"You know," Jack said walking over to Sam. "This is getting very frustrating, how about Jack. Do you need practicing my name instead of 'sir' or 'colonel' as homework or something?!"  
  
Sam giggled, "no Jack."  
  
Jack smiled at the use of his first name, "see how nice that is?"  
  
Sam smiled. "Where's Teal'c?" Sam asked changing the subject.  
  
Jack looked around, "well I have no idea, but he's probably scouting up ahead with SG-2, but let's go find them.they might start ugly rumors." Jack got a smile from Sam and they headed off to find Teal'c and SG-2.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I finished it! ::does a little dance:: hehehehe so my writer's block was like really really bad, but it's done now! YAY! So exciting! TY! TY! To everyone who has reviewed and been supportive! 


End file.
